


The Prince And I

by littleartemis



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kytes only wanted to show Larsa around Rabanastre during the groups stop there for supplies. He did not expect things to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince And I

**Author's Note:**

> Kytes is 8, Larsa is 12, you have been warned.

“Vaan! Vaan! Have you seen the new hunts! Tomaj just posted them up this morning!” The little dalmascan orphan ran up to his friend, bag dragging behind him. Tomaj followed behind, giving the blond an apologetic look. Grabbing the tan hand, the little boy dragged Vaan over to the board, ignoring the Sandsea owner’s exasperated sighs.

Quietly, the team followed behind Vaan, as he approached the board, Balthier was closest behind, eyeing the board over the thief’s shoulder. “We could sign up for each, though we’d need to prepare thoroughly. Luckily, these aren’t like the clan hunts. With certain people with us, we’d need to take a long time preparing.” He murmured quietly, a hand on the teens shoulder.

“Aye,” nodding, the captain approached the three, Larsa at his side, eying the little dalmascan warily. Kytes meanwhile had his eyes on the pirate, brown eyes wide.

“Are you a sky pirate?!” the boy breathed out, mouth a gape. Tomaj quickly covered his mouth, hissing at him;

“Hush Kytes! Imperials may be listening…”

“Perhaps,” Balthier pulled Tomaj’s hand from the boy’s mouth, smiling softly. Vaan was grinning proudly behind the man, arms crossed over his chest. “Maybe if you be a good boy, I’ll take you for a ride in my airship.”

“Oh! I will be!” Nodding, Kytes danced on the spot joyfully.

“May we continue? The lady and I have an appointment in Mount BurOmisce to fulfill.” Larsa spoke coldly, jealous eyes focused on Kytes. Sighing, Balthier pulled him over, holding the Prince’s chin in his hands. Dark brown eyes bore into the child’s own, neither backing down.

“You will apologize for being rude. While you may be of high stature that is no way to speak to anyone. Especially someone who is only trying to be nice.” He dug his nails into the boy’s cheeks as Larsa merely glared.

Crying out, the young child pulled at the pirates hands. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” as the pirate dropped him, he sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.

“I am going to get a drink. Fran? Basch? Lady? Would you care to join me?” Balthier nodded as they followed, Tomaj scuttling after.

Giving the Prince an apologetic look, Penelo left with Vaan to talk to the petitioners. Kneeling next to Larsa, Kytes looked him in the eyes. “Are you okay? It looked like what he did hurt. I can take you to my hideaway if you want. We have lots of things there that help cheer people up!” He grinned brightly as he took the bigger boy’s hand, helping him off the ground. Ignoring the odd look the prince gave him, he dragged him out of the Sandsea, headed for the low town stairs. “C’mon! Filo and I got it of a boy whose father owned it. It’s abandoned, and no one uses it but me and the other kids. It’s our little pirate club!” The boy rambled on as he dragged the prince, barely even noticing how he rolled his eyes.

“Why are you doing this? You barely even know me. Where I’m from, or even what my name is…” Larsa was completely confused; he’d never met someone so friendly. The archadian children were known for their rudeness. This Dalmascan boy was being so kind…considerate. It was odd to be dragged along in such a manner.

Stopping for a moment at the bottom of the stairs, Kytes eyes widened. “Oh! I’m sorry! I’m Kytes! One of Vaan’s friends! I grew up with him.” He grinned brightly, playing with his bag. “And you are?”

Larsa was silent for a moment, not knowing if he should tell the truth. Dragging his foot on the floor shyly, he whispered; “Larsa Solidor, from Archades…I helped Vaan save Penelo…”

“Really?!” The prince’s eyes went wide as the little boy took him into a tight hug. “Thank you! Migelo’s so happy to know she’s safe! I never knew an Archadian could be so nice! Not even a member of the Royal family! But I guess I was wrong!” The cheerful boy then went to dragging him again. “I really have to show you our little hideaway now! We find so many cool things and stash ‘em there!”

He was dragged into an empty, shabby little wear house, where books and items were strewn about the floor. Kytes pushed it all aside as he looked about, his little bottom wiggling in the air as he cleaned up all their things. “I guess everyone’s out pirating. Filo’s really determined to become one when she’s older! I hope that guy stays around long enough for her to meet him. The only ones around here are retired, which is a bummer. They keep on saying about how we should not get into pirating.”

“I am still unsure of how I feel about pirates, though I am grateful for Balthier’s acceptance of me. While I am sure he’s unhappy about my lying about my name to him, and his group.” Larsa stared at the floor, picking up a few books, and placing them in their proper place on the shelf. Dusting off the table, he sat on it, watching the child run about the little hide away, placing things in order, a blush on his cheeks at the mess of their place.

Never had the young Dalmascan ever expected royalty to be in his groups hide away. He thought the Archadian’s didn’t care for his country, and that the Dalmascan royalty was dead. On one of those points he knew he was wrong. On the other, he was unsure, the rumours going about, saying the Princess Ashelia was alive. “I’m sorry it’s such a mess. It’s usually just my friends and I in here…” he murmured softly, placing some of their toys in a chest in the corner.

“It’s okay…” Feeling sorry for him, the Prince climbed off the table, stepping over to the boy, and raising his tear soaked chin up. Blushing, he hugged the boy, not liking to see him cry. “I don’t mind…it’s your special place, right...?” His lips brushed against the boy’s ear, nuzzling him comfortingly.

A small whine escaped the little orphan’s lips as Larsa licked his ear by accident. The Prince jump, as he’d only been licking his own lips out of nervous habit, only to have his tongue accidentally fall upon the boy’s flesh. Pulling back, he was about to apologize, when the child pulled him closer again, begging for it to be done again. “P-please, do it again! That f-felt good…” Small hips rubbed up against his leg, and Larsa blushed feeling something stiff within the orphan’s trousers. He’d encountered such things before, once after Gabranth had accidentally encountered Drace in the shower; another time himself, while sneaking a peek of Penelo in changing for a shower.

“K-Kytes…we shouldn’t…” he gasped, feeling the small, frail arms wrap about him, holding him close. “K-Kytes? We’re too young to be doing this sort of thing…”

“P-please…Larsa…it f-feels strange…and hurts…” the boy whimpered, his lips grazing against the Prince’s gasping ones. His hands wandered down into the older boy’s pants, stroking a length as hard as his own. He’d seen Tomaj do this to plenty of men who’d come seeking his ‘services’. He was known as the Rabanastran whore, though he didn’t know why. Tomaj seemed normal too him.

A small cry escaped Larsa as he fell back, Kytes lying atop him, hand still within the other boy’s pants. He began to remove the royal’s clothing, giving an experimental lick to the head of the Prince’s erect penis. When the black haired boy moaned in delight, he moved on, working till the twelve year old was fully naked before him, writhing and sweating.

Gasping, Larsa gave a dark look to his companion, not liking how the younger one was in charge of his pleasure. Snarling he tackled the nine year old, knocking him onto his back. “If we are to be doing this, it will be my way, orphan!” He roughly began to remove the boy’s clothing, listening to the pitiful moans coming from beneath him. Taking the small length into his hand, he began rubbing his hand along it, stroking it as if it were a pet. With the boy now naked, he kissed, and sucked on the bare neck, biting gently on it.

His nails clawing at the Prince’s back, Kytes whimpered, bucking his hips. The strange feeling was growing more intense with every move the older boy made, every touch. Fingers were moving down to caress his nipples, and he blushed, he’d only ever been touched there once by a soldier that Tomaj called a pervert. He didn’t know what it meant, but if this was what it meant, it mustn’t be bad. It felt good to have his skin stroked as if it were Larsa’s life line to sanity. “Feels so good…” the boy spoke breathlessly, head lying back limply as the older boy dominated him.

Nodding, Larsa moved so his older cock was in the Dalmascan’s face, taking the lighter haired boy’s one into his own mouth. Moaning into the smaller penis, he could feel his own getting taken hesitantly into Kytes’s mouth, as he’d expected. The boy wouldn’t pass up a chance to please him, and this was the perfect chance, as his own was in the Prince’s mouth. The orphan was imitating every move the older boy made on his hardness, in between moans and gasps of pleasure, whimpering as the Archadian took his tiny ball sac into hand, rolling it in the palm of his hand.

Gasps poured from his lips, quickly turning into fretful whimpers as the Prince’s fingers slid down to his anus, sliding slowly into the boy’s virgin hole; one first, than another, using his own saliva to slicken the entrance. Kytes couldn’t cry out, with the older boy’s penis stuffed in his mouth. And when it was pulled out, he made a confused sound, startled when the Archadian rolled him over onto his stomach.

His hips were lifted into the air, wiggling for Larsa. He could feel the Prince’s back press against his, the boy’s cock between his ass cheeks. The purpose of it being there wasn’t clear until he began to feel it slide into him, the strange, slightly painful feeling sliding up his back, making him whimper pathetically. “Larsa…slow down…it hurts…” he gasped breathlessly.

Larsa held still for a moment, blushing. The feeling was as good for him as it was for the young orphan. Reaching in front of the younger boy, he grasped the smaller penis, stroking it in his hand feverishly as he began sliding his cock in and out. Being inside Kytes was amazing. He now knew why the judges were always found together in such a manner. The affect on the body was intoxicating.

Kissing next to the brunet’s ear, he grunted, burying his face in the lithe neck. “God’s, Kytes, you feel so good…” he purred, using his spare hand to brush some hair from the boy’s eyes, “so beautiful, and fragile…” Another kiss was placed next to the boy’s eyes in comfort as his small hips worked as fast as they could. As Kytes began to reach orgasm, Larsa cried out, feeling the child’s ass grow tighter.

Pounding in one last time, he groan reaching climax. Beneath him, the orphan shuddered, he too reaching his orgasm into the Prince’s hand. Breathing harshly, he collapsed to the floor, the Archadian atop him, whimpering as the darker haired boy’s length was pulled out.

Rolling over, he kissed his new friend’s lips, murmuring lightly, “when you’re done travelling with Vaan, please come back…I want to do this again…” the nine year old looked into the twelve year old to-be-Emperor’s eyes, hugging him. “Please…come back to me at least once…”

Breathing deeply, Larsa nodded, “I will…at least once…I promise…at least once.”

\--Two Years Later--

His breath was caught in his throat at the sight of the young Emperor. Eyes wide, he ran, hiding behind the fountain as the Queen, Emperor, and Judge approached them all. Vaan greeted them, as if nothing was wrong, but Kytes’s stomach was doing flips. He could see Filo out of the corner of his eye giving him an odd look, but he ignored it. The object of his affections was before his eyes now, and he didn’t know what to do.

Feeling a hand in his hair, he looked up to find the pirate, Balthier, standing next to him, eyes on the helmetless judge. As he kneeled next to the boy, Kytes swallowed. “You know, nothing can be said, if you don’t go talk to him…” the words were soft, and Kytes could swear that they weren’t spoken. Only the twitching of the viera’s ears was a sign of his speech.

“I will…later, but why should I listen to you?” Eyebrow cocked, he looked into the soft brown eyes.

“Because Fran and I have a little talk to do with a certain ‘judge’.” Smirking, the pirate sashayed away, looping an arm about Basch’s arm in passing, dragging him away from the conversation. A chuckling viera followed, everyone looking in their direction as the Judge yelled angrily.

Seeing this as his chance, Kytes ran in, grabbing Larsa and running. They shouted at that, but the Emperor merely laughed as he was flitted away by the little mage. Throwing him up against the wall of his room, the little Dalmascan snarled. “Took your time…” he breathed out, kissing the young Emperor roughly. Sucking the Archadian’s tongue from his mouth, he pulled back only when he needed to breath.

“I’ve been busy. Coronation, brother’s funeral… I meant to come sooner.” The Emperor wrapped his slim arms about the smaller boy’s waist, kissing his neck. “I meant to…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t leave me again…”

“I can’t promise I won’t leave…but I can promise I’ll always come back.”


End file.
